memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cheryl Lewis
Cheryl Lewis is a stuntwoman and martial artist who appeared as a Daystrom Conference Room Starfleet official in in under stunt coordination by John Stoneham, Jr. Lewis received no credit for this appearance. http://hvqagency.com/model/cheryl-lewis Early in her career, Lewis performed stunts in episodes of Sheena (2001, with Leland Crooke and coordinated by Jeff Pruitt) and Three Rivers (2009), doubled in the comedy The Cookout (2004, with Kym Washington), Renee Goldsberry in an episode of One Life to Live (2006), and Christine Adams in an episode of The Whole Truth (2010, coordinated by Scott Leva), and performed stunts in the crime comedy Be Cool (2005, with Ted Barba, Bob Herron, Michael Owen, Denney Pierce, and Austin Priester), the crime drama Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005), the crime drama American Ganster (2007, with Curtis Lyons, Kimberly Shannon Murphy, and Gerard Williams), the science fiction thriller I Am Legend (2007, with Mark Chadwick, Terry Jackson, Victor Paguia, Paul Sklar, and Mark Aaron Wagner), the action thriller Salt (2010), and the drama Louis (2010). The following years, she worked as stunt double for actress on the action thriller Game of Death (2011, with Ron Balicki, Gary Baxley, Brian Christensen, Marie Fink, and Aaron Toney), two episodes of The Mentalist (2011, with Kevin Derr), in an episode of Sleepy Hollow (2014, with Bethany Levy), and in three episodes of Quantico (2015 and 2017, with Angela Meryl and coordinated by Thom Williams). Other actresses Lewis worked as stunt double for include Gabrielle Union in NTSF:SD:SUV (2011, with Antal Kalik and Scott Leva), Paulette P. Williams in Supah Ninjas (2011, with Henry Kingi, Jr. and coordinated by Hiro Koda), Shai Shockley in NYC 22 (2012), Yaani King in Vegas (2012, with Steve Rizzo and coordinated by Al Goto), Meagan Tandy in Teen Wolf (2013, with Chris Brewster, Trevor Habberstad, and Antal Kalik), Tia Robinson in the horror thriller Zombie Night (2013, with William De Vital, Bobby C. King, and Paul Scott), Tatyana Ali in the television comedy Dear Secret Santa (2013), Afton Williams in episodes of The Following (2013, with Tracey Ruggiero) and Banshee (2015, coordinated by Marcus Young), Tracy Ifeachor in episodes of Crossbones (2014, with John Dixon and coordinated by Keith Campbell and Thomas DuPont) and The Originals (2015-2016, with Zero Kazama), Jaz Sinclair in Rizzoli & Isles (2014, with Jahnel Curfman and Don Ruffin and coordinated by Merritt Yohnka), Cloie Wyatt Taylor in Revenge (2014, with Hugh Aodh O'Brien), Bresha Webb in the horror film Hollows Grove (2014), Alfre Woodard on the television series State of Affairs (2014), Lorraine Toussaint in episodes of Orange Is the New Black (2014, with Eliza Coleman), Octavius J. Johnson in Scorpion (2015, working with Linda Jewell and Henry Kingi, Jr.), Chyna Layne in Workaholics (2015, with Jayson Dumenigo), Tomiko Fraser in the drama Ex-Free (2015, coordinated by Elle Alexander), Celestial in the television comedy The Massively Mixed-Up Middle School Mystery (2015), Keke Palmer in Scream Queens (2015, with Jay Caputo), in the horror drama When the Bough Breaks (2016, with Angela Meryl), Joy Brunson in Shameless (2016, with Debbie Evans, Marie Fink, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, and coordinated by Eddie Perez), Tawny Cypress and Adriane Lenox in episodes of The Blacklist (2016-2017), Jasmine Carmichael in Sneaky Pete (2017), Chanté Adams in the music drama Roxanne Roxanne (2017, with Kachina Dechert), Ashleigh Murray in the crime comedy Deidra & Laney Rob a Train (2017, coordinated by Eliza Coleman), Christina Jackson in Outsiders (2017), in two episodes of Scandal (2017, coordinated by Don Ruffin), China Anne McClain in the horror thriller Ten (2017), and Mindy Kaling in three episodes of The Mindy Project (2015-2017, with Nicole Randall and coordinated by Chris Palermo). Cheryl Lewis was the stunt coordinator of the short projects Lucid 8 (2013), The Council (2013), Jahela! (2013), and Hold On (2017) as well as on the comedy series American Koko (2017). She also received two Screen Actors Guild Award nominations in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for her stunt work in I Am Legend in 2008 and Captain America: Civil War in 2017. She also performed stunts in the drama Black Gold (2011, with Shawn Crowder, Kortney Manns, and April Weeden and coordinated by Johnny Martin), the short drama Under-Tow (2011), the action drama Black November (2012, with Shawn Crowder, Kortney Manns, and April Weeden), the action thriller Premium Rush (2012, with Chris Antonucci, George Colucci, Victor Paguia, Curtis Lyons, Angela Meryl, and Kimberly Shannon Murphy), the television horror comedy Zombieland (2013, with Lisa Hoyle and Victor Paguia), the television series Elementary (2012-2014), episodes of Ironside (2013, with Hugh Aodh O'Brien), The Following (2014, with Peter Wallack), Forever (2015), Gotham (2015), True Detective (2015, with Joey Anaya, Jeremy Fry, Brian Machleit, Alex Madison, Simon Rhee, Jimmy Ortega, and Kofi Yiadom), and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2015), the thriller Run All Night (2015, with Ken Clark, Eliza Coleman, George Colucci, Terry Jackson, Henry Kingo, Jr., Brian Machleit, Trampas Thompson, Aaron Toney, and coordinated by Doug Coleman), the drama Straight Outta Compton (2015, with Robert Alonzo, Brian Avery, Mickey Cassidy, Tim Connolly, Ousaun Elam, Corey Michael Eubanks, Jace Jeanes, Paul Lacovara, Bethany Levy, Clint Lilley, Carrick O'Quinn, Lin Oeding, Chris Palermo, Denney Pierce, Damion Poitier, Jeff Pruitt, Simon Rhee, Mike Washlake, Nico Woulard, and Merritt Yohnka), the crime drama Chi-Raq (2015, with Curtis Lyons and Kortney Manns), the television drama For Justice (2015), the superhero sequel Captain America: Civil War (2016), the thriller Money Monster (2016, with Eileen Weisinger), the action comedy Battle B-Boy (2016, with Peipei Yuan), and episodes of Fear the Walking Dead (2016, with Simon Rhee and Kyle Weishaar), NCIS: Los Angeles (2017, with Omid Zader and directed by Frank Military), Orange Is the New Black (2014-2017), Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (2016-2017), and Walk the Prank (2017, coordinated by Michael Owen). Between 2015 and 2018, Lewis worked on several of the Netflix Marvel series – She performed stunts and doubled actress Cathy Salvodon in Jessica Jones (2015 and 2018, with Michelle Hurd, George Colucci, and Peter Wallack and coordinated by Simon Rhee) and performed stunts in Iron Fist (2017, with Morgan Benoit and Max Daniels) and The Punisher (2017, coordinated by Thom Williams). She also worked as stunt double for Simone Missick and Alfre Woodard on several episodes of The Defenders (2017, with Chris Brewster, Lauren Mary Kim, and Curtis Lyons) and Luke Cage (2016-2018, with Lauren Mary Kim, Alyma Dorsey, Natalie Diaz, and Curtis Lyons). More recently, she doubled Taraji P. Henson in the action drama Proud Mary (2018, with Daniel Arrias, Tara Macken, and Justin Riemer and coordinated by Robert Alonzo), Gameela Wright in an episode of Quantico (2018, with Peter Wallack), Keke Palmer in the crime drama Pimp (2018), Chandler Acloque in Orange Is the New Black (2018), LisaGay Hamilton in The Blacklist (2019), Michelle Mitchenor in Lethal Weapon (2019, coordinated by Tim Trella and Tim Rigby), Natalie Jacobs in Blindspot (2019), Jeryl Prescott Sales in the drama Bolden (2019, with Joey Anaya, Jay Caputo, Alex Daniels, Brennan Dyson, Kortney Manns, Anthony Molinari, Damion Poitier, Kofi Yiadom, and coordinated by Jeff Wolfe), and Jahkara Smith in NOS4A2 (2019, coordinated by Al Goto). More recent stunt work includes episodes of Blue Bloods (2018, with Chino Binamo), Seven Seconds (2018, with Alyma Dorsey), Orange Is the New Black (2018, with Alyma Dorsey), The Blacklist (2019, with Steve Rizzo), Gotham (2018-2019, with Max Daniels), and Watchmen (2019, with John Dixon and coordinated by Doug Coleman and Thom Williams), the action drama 21 Bridges (2019, with George Colucci, Alyma Dorsey, Debbie Evans, Steve Kelso, Charlie Picerni, Denney Pierce, and coordinated by Spiro Razatos and Andy Gill), and the superhero sequel Wonder Woman 1984 (2020). External links * CherylInAction.com – official site * * Cheryl Lewis at iStunt.com * Cheryl Lewis at Stuntplayers.com * Cheryl Lewis at WomenInMedia.com * Cheryl Lewis at FilmFreeway.com * Cheryl Lewis at Instagram.com * Cheryl Lewis at Twitter.com * Cheryl Lewis at LinkedIn.com * Cheryl Lewis at SAGAFTRA.org * Cheryl Lewis at the Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers